Ally's twin
by juliaj1003
Summary: Austin's first love Claire unfortunately died. The new girl Ally Dawson looks exactly like Claire! Would Austin be able to love Ally? Or would he go out with Kira for his career? Update twice a week!
1. Chapter 1&2

This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it:)

Btw i'm not american. There might be some grammatical mistakes.

Chapter 1

Claire walked to her house from the school, quietly singing a song she and Austin wrote. She stares at the sky for a moment, thinking about Austin. She and Austin had been best friends for almost 5 years now, and they have a secret crush on each other. Claire helped Austin with songwriting, and Austin helped her overcome her stage fright. They were always together, which always made Kira Starr upset. Kira was a real bitch. Just thinking about Kira suddenly made Claire shiver. Once in 6th grade, she attempted to paralyze Claire just so that she would miss her dance practice with Austin. Claire's parents demanded the principal to expel Kira, but he ignored them because Kira's dad gave him few thousands of money. Kira's dad used to be a famous actor, but now he owns Starr records.

'I just can't stand her', Claire thought. Seriously, she won't stop trying to pull me and Austin apart.

Claire was about to cross the road. The road is really dangerous, but she had to cross it because it was the only shortcut to her house. Suddenly her favorite pen fell out of her backpack, and it rolled to the middle of the road. She decided to get it before it gets crushed. When she finally got her pen, she saw a truck coming toward her at full speed. She decided to run to the other side, but within a second, she was gone.

Chapter 2

Austin lay awake on his bed, thinking about Claire again. He thought about her soft hands touching his lands when playing the piano, and what she would say if he asked her out. He had a crush on her and he finally decided to ask her out the next day. Many boys had a crush on her, and he definitely didn't want any of them dating her. He especially didn't want Elliot or Dallas going out with Claire. He would make sure that he asks her out first before anyone else did. He was about to go to sleep now, he was so tired of all the schoolwork and Kira being so annoying. That was when his mom came into his room, looking all worried and sad.

'...Umm..Austin...?" She murmured.

'...I don't know what to say...umm... Claire got hit by a truck...and they don't know if she'll..'

Before she even finished the sentence, He bursted out the door and started to run. The hospital wasn't far away from here, he knew it would only take about 25 minutes if he run really fast. Austin kept running and running until he was completely out of breath, but he couldn't stop. 'What if I don't see her again? Will Claire be okay? Will she ever write lyrics for me again? Talking to himself made him more nervous than he already was. Eventually, he had to stop for few minutes to take a rest. His feet was bleeding, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him was seeing Claire before she's gone.

By the time he arrived at the hospital, it was midnight. He went to Claire's room.

She looked so pale and weak it made Austin cry right away. He sat next to her, and he whispered desperately. 'Please wake up Claire..' 'Please wake up..' After few minutes he felt Claire's hand moving. He looked at her face, her eyes were finally open. Her electric blue eyes..they were more electric than usual. He looked straight into her eyes, still whispering. 'I'll miss you Austin..I'll miss you', Claire murmured. And that was the last thing she ever said.


	2. Chapter 3&4

Chapter 3

Austin's POV

'I still can't believe she's really gone' Austin thought to himself. It's been almost a year since Claire passed away, and the impact was unbearable. I missed her green eyes, her soft voice, her playing the piano...basically everything about her. The only person I could rely on was Dez, my only best friend. After the accident, Kira looked a lot happier. I hate her so much. I probably sure she thinks I have a crush on her, but that'll never happen. Not a chance. Even though she's the prettiest girl in the whole school, I never date a bit** like her. And ever since Claire left, she started to flirt with me even more, which annoys me more than ever. I try to keep my distance away from her, but she always manage to follow me everywhere.

'Quit daydreaming Moon!', Mr. Dawson said jokingly.

Mr. Dawson is a new music teacher. He is a real nice guy, he even said he could get me a job at his music store, Sonic Boom. I've been there few times before, I got my new guitar there. He also told me that his daughter Ally will be going to high school I go to, Marino High School.

2 days later

I always don't pay attention during my biology class. I usually stare at the white board or the window, but this time I'm staring at a girl. Her name is Ally Dawson.

Mr. Dawson introduced her during Chorus class in 3rd period, and I just couldn't stop staring at her and thinking about her. She is exactly like Claire. At first I thought I was losing my mind because of all the stress, but Ally did look the same as Claire. If Claire had brown eyes like Ally, they would be identical. Claire had electric green eyes, but Ally had brown eyes. But Ally's hair, her height, even her voice were the same as Claire's. She made me feel like I was with Claire once again. I wonder if she can write lyrics or sing while playing the piano like Claire. But that would be impossible.

'Now find a partner to work with' Mrs. Scott said.

'Wait, What?! Please not Kira..Please not Kira...' I murmured.

That moment I realized that I have to find someone to work with before Kira asks me to work with her first. Not only that I don't want to work with her because she's a bitch, she's really stupid. She probably gets a C on every subject. I don't want her to mess up my project as much as her to work with me. Then I saw Ally walking past me.

'This is my chance' I thought.

'Hey Ally! I'm Austin..umm..do you mind if I work with you?'

'Sure why not?' She said.

While working on the project with her, I could feel Kira's eyes glaring at both me and Ally. I thought to myself that if Kira ever tries to harass Ally like she did to Claire, I'll protect Ally.

Chapter 4

Kira's POV

I know that Austin doesn't like me at all, but I know that he'll have to date me.

All I have to do is keep all the bitches away from him until he falls for me. Especially that new bitch Ally Dawson. HOW COULD SHE FLIRT WITH AUSTIN WHEN I WAS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM?! What worries me more is the fact that Ally looks a lot like Claire, and that can be easier for Austin to have feelings for her. But who cares, Austin is MINE anyway. I know he wants to be a singer, which means he'll have to audition for Starr Records. Since Starr Records is the best agency in US, he'll obviously want to get in for his music career. And for him to get in, he'll have to date me!


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

' Hey Ally! Can we talk?' I said.

' Sure Austin!' She said cheerfully.

' I need to ask you something...do you know anyone named Claire Owen?

' Claire Owen? Sorry but I don't know her. But I know Claire Flores!' She said.

My heart sank. I knew I was hoping for something that's impossible. I kept reminding myself that Ally and Claire are not twins, But I still couldn't understand how two people can be identical if they are not related.I mean, they have different eyes, but it's one in a million for two people to have the exact same voice! Then I thought to my self, what if Claire and Ally are identical twins? What if Claire was adopted by ? What if Ally was kidnapped by Mr. Dawson when she was born?

'What am I thinking?!' I thought.

I tired to focus on something else, but I still couldn't get all the crazy thoughts out of my head. I couldn't stand not knowing if Ally and Claire are twins, so I decided to conduct a gene (DNA) test. I looked up on the internet and it said to conduct a gene test secretly, you need the person's strand of hair or the person's toothbrush for evidence. I still have Claire's locket with her fingerprints on it, so now I only need anything that's Ally's. I obviously couldn't sneak into her house just to get her toothbrush, so I decided collect Ally's hair. I can't believe I'm doing this

The next day

Right before the Chorus class, I saw Ally asking Mr. Dawson if she could go to the bathroom. Of course, he said yes. After Ally went to the bathroom, there was no one in the class except me and Mr. Dawson. He was on the computer, so I sneaked to her seat and grabbed her jacket. There was a strand of hair on the back of the jacket, so I quickly took it and put it in my pocket. When the school was over, I went to the hospital and asked the nurse to conduct a gene test secretly. It costed all my allowance, but I figured it's worth it. While I was heading back to the front desk, I couldn't stop myself from going to Claire's room. The room was empty, so I decided to take a rest for 5 minutes. I sat on a chair next to the bed. I remember..that is the chair I was sitting on the minute Claire died. Thinking about her made me burst out crying. She was my first love and she left so early.

1 week later

I tried to talk to Ally in school all week, but she was always with Trish DeLaRosa. Trish never really liked me and I don't know the reason why. I guess it's because I used to tease her in 6th grade, but that's years ago! I can't understand her. I also didn't want to start a fight, so I tried to talk to Ally when Trish wasn't next to her. But like I said, Trish and Ally were always together. I never had any chance to talk to Ally, or go near Ally because whenever I try to, Trish would glare at me.

After I got back home, I checked my email. There was a mail from the hospital. At first I thought it was a boring advertisement, but it turned out to be the result for the gene test! I quickly opened the pdf file and...

' AUSTIN!' Mom yelled.

' WHYY?' I yelled back.

' YOU GOT A PHONE CALL FROM DEZ COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!'

' But this is important!' I yelled

' What's important?' Mom asked

'Ugh' I murmured. Seriously? Right now? I don't have time for this.

' Dezidonthavetimeforthiscanyoucallmelater?' I said quickly.

' What?'

' I SAID Dezidonthavetimeforthiscanyoucallmelater?' I almost yelled.

' OHH okay just wanted to tell you that there's a party at Kira's house tonight. I know you don't like her but Ally's coming. It's your chance to ask her out bro. Btw the party starts at 9 PM. Make sure you go.' He said

' Okaythanksbye'

When the call ended, I ran up the stairs and checked the laptop. It was turned off.

'SHIT' I hissed. It was out of battery. I tried to check the mail on my phone, but it took forever to load. 'Stupid wifi..' I thought. I checked what time it is and it was already 8:45. He would have to run to get to the party on time. 'I'll just check it tomorrow..' I thought.

Kira's POV

When Austin comes to the party tonight. I'm going to make him fall for me!

I'll also make sure to embarrass that Ally bit**. I have it all planned out.

' Hey Brooke. Wanna talk for a minute?' I said

' Sure why?' Brooke said.

' Don't tell this to anyone okay? Listen, I'm going to play truth or dare at the party tonight. Make sure you dare me to kiss Austin.' I hissed

' But he's my ex-boyfriend. Do you think he even likes you?'

' Just shut up and do what I tell you to do.' I yelled.

' f..fine' Brooke murmured.

Soo...how do you like it so far? I hope you enjoyed it?

And it would be really nice if you guys can give me some suggestions on the next chapter!

I also update about twice a week :-)


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thank you XOheypeopleXO1 for your recommendations!

At the Party

Austin POV

By the time I got to the party, everyone except Ally was playing truth or dare. Before anyone else, I looked for Ally. She was standing by the couch, right next to Trish. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her short blue dress. It goes perfectly with her soft ombre hair. And with her makeup on, Ally was even prettier than Kira. Her eyes glowed brighter than ever, her red lips made me want to kiss her. When she sat on the couch, I scooted next to her and looked straight into her eyes.

' So...Ally, do you know how to play piano?' Ugh, what am I saying?

' Actually I've been playing piano for a while. I write songs too.'

She said, looking away from my eyes.

When she finished the sentence, I couldn't breathe for a moment. Ally writes songs too? This is way too creepy... No...Ally is not Claire. Claire's gone.

' Austin are you okay?' Ally said, worried.

' I'm fine...it's just..'

When I was about to finish the sentence, I saw Dallas and Elliot coming towards me and Ally. I've managed to keep them away from Claire, but I'm pretty sure that this time they won't let go of Ally easily. And to be honest, Ally looked more gorgeous than Claire. I could already see that Elliot had a big crush on her. Even though the room's kinda dark, I could see him blushing. I needed to do something that would keep them away from Ally.

Think...think! What should I do?

Ask her out? Or kiss her? I had no idea.

That was when Trish DelaRosa came to me and tried to push me away from Ally. She pulled my jacket really hard, which made me bounce back to Ally. It..it made me hug her accidentally. We hold on to each other for few seconds until we both realized what really was happening, then we both back. I could feel my face getting hotter and Ally's face was already red. It made her look even more prettier.

'What just happened?' Ally said

' I don't know...I'm sorry Ally I gotta go' I murmured.

What did just happen? This is all Trish's fault. If she hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have had to hug Ally for 10 seconds in front of everyone watching.

But it's a good thing that Dallas and Elliot were watching us too. Now they know that Ally is not someone they can flirt with.

'Attention everyone!' Kira shouted over the music.

' Truth or Dare now! Now!' She yelled.

UGHHH truth or dare? Seriously?

Once, someone dared me kiss Kira, and I almost threw up on her. If I had, I would have been in big trouble. I just hope no one gives me stupid dares like that one.

' Alright let's start!' Kira exclaimed.

At first it started out boring, but after Cassidy was dared to kiss Dallas on the lips, it started to get fun. When it was Brooke's turn, she smiled at me unpleasantly. I could already sense that she was going to make me kiss someone. Kira maybe.

' Austin I dare you to kiss Kira!' Brooke said.

I KNEW IT. I knew someone would dare me to kiss her. SHIT. Not only that Kira's annoying, her breath sucks. She always eat weird garlic pizza that makes me not want to go near her. Now I have to kiss her? No way.

I hesitated, Kira suddenly scooted next to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. That's when I finally realized that there's no way to escape from Kira. Then, Kira pulled my face to hers and started to kiss me passionately. I think she's trying to make it seem like I'm kissing her back, but I didn't even move my lips. She was the one who tried to make the kiss look like one in movies. Everyone else knew that she's acting by herself anyway. So I just stayed still and didn't move a muscle, like a brick. When she was done kissing, she pulled back and gave me an unpleasant smile. Her smile and Brooke's smile were the same. Very unpleasant. When I turned around, I saw Ally staring at me. She seemed kinda sad that I kissed Kira. Wait what? Does that mean she has feelings for me? Is it because of that hug? I can't have her to think that I'm a jerk or a cheater. I need to tell her that I have feelings for her, not Kira.

10 minutes later

It was finally Dez's turn. I know that he'll give me a dare. He does that every time we play truth or dare. I was really hoping he would dare me to play the piano or the guitar or anything that doesn't involve physical contact with anyone, especially girls.

'Austin, I dare you to hug your crush for 5 minutes.' He said jokingly.

I gave him the WTF look, and he just gave me a thumbs up with a huge smile. Ugh he's so silly.

Then I thought, who's my crush? I honestly didn't know. I never had real feelings for anyone else than Claire. All the other girls, I know they're fake. I kinda have feelings for Ally, but we barely know each other and it would be too embarrassing for her if I hugged her again. But I don't have feelings for anyone else. Well, maybe except Ally. Should I hug her?

' Come on Austin!' Dez said

' Fine...' I murmured.

I started to walk toward Ally, and I could see she totally freaked out. I sat next to her, and I gave her a nice warm hug. It was more like a friendly hug. 5 minutes felt like forever, but I actually enjoyed it. I think she enjoyed it too. And I'm really glad she did. While we were hugging, I felt like I was back with Claire once again. It was the same hug I would give Claire after we finished working on our song. A friendly, warm hug. I think I actually hugged Ally for more than 5 minutes, but since Dez didn't tell us to stop, we stayed like that for the next 10 minutes. When I stopped hugging her, I finally realized that it didn't matter if Ally was Claire's twin or not. I like Ally and no one's going to change my mind.

After the game, I saw Kira and Brooke grabbing Ally's hand and dragging her to the backyard. I followed them secretly. When they reached their backyard, they pushed Ally on the ground and Kira slapped Ally's face. I couldn't stand seeing anymore of this. Ally's wrists were red, and her eyes were full of tears. I knew that I have to save her, but I also needed to know what Kira's going to say to her next.

' Quit flirting with Austin Bitch. If you're smart enough, you already should have known that he's mine. Grow up. I don't need a kid trying to ruin my relationship with Austin. ' she hissed. Brooke didn't seem to hate Ally so much though. She is my ex-girlfriend and I know that she acting like a bitch because Kira forced her to. Brooke can actually be nice.

As soon as Kira and Brooke left, I went to Ally and lifted her up. When I did, she burst out crying, which made my heart sank. She didn't say a word. I couldn't leave her alone at Kira's house, so I decided to ask Trish if she know Ally's address. But Dez told me she left early. I had no idea where Ally's house was, so there was no choice for me but to take her to my house.

When I got to my house, my arms hurt like hell. Luckily, my parents were not here. Since Ally's sleeping I took her to my bed and let her sleep there.

It was fun watching her sleep, she was like a princess from Disney movies. She was even more beautiful under the moonlight. I gave a peck on her cheeks, and I just fell asleep next to her without knowing.


End file.
